Miley Goes To Wendy's
by Fuck Hannah Montana
Summary: Why not?


One day, Miley was walking to Wendy's. She brought a few bucks along with her.

Miley found the restaurant and went inside. She found a couple of people eating. It was a big one yet it was quite empty because about 7 or 6 people were eating.

She went to the counter to order a cheeseburger.

"Sir, I would like to order a junior cheeseburger," Miley said.

"Excuse me but what?" The cashier said.

"I would like to order a junior cheeseburger," Miley repeated.

"That would be one dollar," The cashier said. "Anything else?"

"I would like some Mountain Dew also," Miley added.

She found her seat and waited for the food. When it arrived, she smacked her lips. She took a bite on the burger and sipped on the drink.

"Yum," Miley said to herself.

Suddenly, her bladder became full and went to the nearest bathroom. She spotted it but she has to go and pass the chairs. When she entered the bathroom, everything was clean. It was untouched by people. She saw someone dressed in black, holding a stinky paper bag. She didn't care about him as she left the room.

When Miley entered a stall, she burst and wet her underwear before she could undress and sit.

"Oh dear," Miley said.

She blushed in embarrassment even though she's alone. She remove her panty to dry it.

"Now, I'm trapped in here," Miley worried. "I can't leave the stall with a wet panty or leave without wearing one!"

She suddenly got an idea. She stared at her slit and inserted her finger there.

She wiggled it and became aroused. Her body shook and she slightly uttered sounds.

"Ahh.." Miley moaned.

It took minutes for her to wiggle her kitty. She soon cummed and it made her finger wet.

"What's this?" Miley asked herself.

She smelled it and tasted it. It smelled horrible but when she tasted it, it tasted better than Smile Dips.

"I want more!" Miley yelled and laughed crazily.

She went to hardcore masturbating. She continually wiggled her privates and cummed. The more she wiggled faster, the more the cum produced.

When she rested a bit, she wet on the floor like a baby without a diaper.

She took off the rest of her clothes to splash in her own urine.

"More more!" She cried.

She licked her dirty hands and felt more aroused. Her hair became stinky as ever since she took a dirty bath.

Miley sat down and noticed her underwear floating in the pool of urine. She licked it and felt more aroused.

She began drinking her urine.

"BAHAHAHA!" Miley insanely laughed.

She drank her urine and pissed continually. Soon, the lavatory was flooded.

Miley saw the toilet. She flushed it and continued drinking her urine and licking her cum.  
She gone totally insane about her urine. She was aroused so much that she forgot who she was, where she lived. At numerous times, she hit her head in the stall door.

Her brain could have probably been damaged. Instead of drinking her urine, she rolled with it again.

"MORE! I WANT MORE!" Miley shouted to herself.

She started drinking the toilet water. She licked her lips and pissed.

No one dared to open the door since everyone was creep out with her noise.

Her tummy started growling and soon released crap. She stared at the brown crap floating in her urine and ate it. It tasted so good. Soon, she ate all of it.

"That was so good!" Miley exclaimed.

She pissed again and released crap but this time it was watery. She ate them and stuffed some in her slit. She rolled in the dirty flood and she got covered with her feces.

After rolling on her urine, she banged her head again but she did it too hard.

She banged her head against the cemented wall and she bleed.

Blood dripped into her head and she grab a scoopful and tasted it. It tasted like rust and she liked it.

Unfortunately, more blood came out from her head. That's where she started panicking.

"HELP! HELP! I DAMAGED MY HEAD!" Miley cried.

No one came to rescue her. While trying to reach the door, she slipped and fell on the floor. Urine and the watery feces seeped inside her wounded head and she screamed in pain. She can't stand up because her body became disabled.

Miley drank the blood and urine in the floor. She also ate her crap. She tried to reach the door but there's no use. She was soon surrounded with blood after 5 minutes.

"HELP ME!" Miley cried for the last time.

She stared at the white ceiling, breathe her last breath, and died.

Rico was extremely worried about Miley so he went to Wendy's to fetch her.

When he arrived, he saw a once-bitten cheeseburger and a half-full drink that was surrounded by flies. He knew it was Miley's.

He went to the women's bathroom. He was shocked to see a naked, lifeless corpse of Miley's.

"No!" Rico cried.

The bathroom was stinky than ever. He soon dared to step on the urine and it soaked his shoes.

He saw that the corpse's mouth was foaming.

"Oh, Miley," Rico whispered.

By staring at his surroundings, he became aroused.

He undressed and kissed her sister's cold lips.

When he pulled out the kiss, he enjoyed it. He kissed her some more.

Soon, it became passionate. It became a french kiss.

He got aroused and decided to make out with the corpse.

"Maybe, we make out until we die," Rico mumbled.

He inserted his dick into her slit. He thought of Miley alive. He started thrusting.

Every time he thrust, tears of odd feelings came to Rico's face. He was both happy and sad. He can't understand the odd feeling.

He cummed inside the corpse. It was no use but he enjoyed it.

When he was finished, he broke down.

He lain down on the urine and feces and held her lifeless hand.

"Miley, if only you were alive," Rico said.

He imagined Miley hugging him. He thought of the good days there. He decided to live in the bathroom just for Miley.

He grab a scoopful of his feces and remembered getting diarrhea in a bathroom.

"I remember that time," Rico mumbled with his face disgusted.

A few days later, Rico struck AIDS while living in the bathroom. He also got tuberculosis for being exposed in the cold.

"So, sis, are you alright?" Rico asked as he coughed.

No one's there to help him. He wanted to look out for his lover, who was slowly rotting. Suddenly, someone went inside. It was the person wearing all black.

"So, looking out for your dead sis, huh?" The woman said in an eerie voice.

Rico started stuttering, "N-n-no, m-m-m'am. I-I-I was.."

"So, you're not going to dress up?" The woman interrupted.

"I-I-I," Rico stuttered.

"Everyday, I've seen you fucking that girl," the woman said. "You enjoyed it. You ate nothing but cum and shit."

"H-H-How did you know?!" Rico stammered.

"There's a security camera, you idiot!" the woman shouted.

Rico wet the floor and curled up. He coughed blood and licked it.

"I see you like the blood your tuberculosis coughed," the woman said.

She took her knife and cut off Rico's tongue. He bleed and the woman licked it up. She shredded his right arm and he winced. She spared his bones in the arm.

"Do you want some more?" The woman asked.

Rico shook his head but the woman thinks it's a nod.

"Okay, I'll cut you more!" the woman hissed.

Next, she started cutting his hips. She took both of his kidneys and dropped it in a bag. She kept cutting until his ribs are exposed. Rico started crying and coughing some more blood.

"Now, what should I cut next?" the woman thought.

She snapped her fingers and grabbed his legs. She slowly cut it. Rico squirmed and fidgeted. She spared the bones and dropped the meat in the bag.

Next, she started skinning his head. It was very painful to Rico. She spared the muscles on his face.

"Any last words?" the woman asked.

He can't speak and tightly closed his eyes, ready to die. The woman stabbed him and shredded the face muscles. She spared the skull. She also cut off his dick and added it to the bag.

"I'll making this as burger patties," The woman said to herself.

She removed her black mask and black suit, revealing as a Wendy's employee. She resembles like Miley a lot but she doesn't have braces.

She left the bathroom. She grinded and processed Rico's body parts. She served them to the people who ordered burgers.


End file.
